Atlas/Iberia
Iberia is a mix of wooded and hilly forests alongside harsh arid plains. In recent times, however, the Muslims of the south have managed to carve an efficient system of irrigation into their demesnes, turning the arid southern mountains into veritable earthly paradises — a prize deemed worthy of a Crusade by the Christian holdouts to the north. Positioned at the so-called "end of the world", Iberia grants access not just to the arid African continent, the rich Italian states and the Frankish lands of the north, but also even to Ireland itself. Resource count file:rare.png link=Atlas/Iberia#Seville|Citrus link=Atlas/Iberia#Leon|Cattle link=Atlas/Iberia#Granada|Horses link=Atlas/Iberia#Navarre|Fish link=Atlas/Iberia#Alentejo|Wine Supply: Catalonia; Denia and Malaga x 2 Notes Unification bonus: 50Total wealth: 100; ave territorial wealth: 6 Because it is located at the very western edge of the map and is also relatively isolated, Iberia is a potentially strategic location worthy of exploration, and a quick and dirty way of earning some lucre. However, insofar as manpower and strategic resources, it is somewhat lacking in a great deal of these, so the many factions that will be based here — the Asturian Spanish and Moors of the Early CtW, joined by the Portuguese and Catalans of the Late CtW — will find it substantially harder to effect European politics. The Catalonian faction in Renovatio Europam can be quite powerful, because it will be controlling both supply centres, meaning that it will have as many as 3 armies in the field, while Castille and Portugal will just have one each. Catalonia A land of mountain and seashore, the Catalans are a fiercely independent people who will not give in to any invader of the land, whether Christian or Muslim, and will be difficult to cow, especially given the vast resources at their fingertips. :Note:— This is the capital of the Catalan faction in Renovatio Europam. Navarre This nation of broken terrain is amongst some of the poorest in all of Christendom, but its people have taken to the sea are known as some of the most expert fishermen and sailors of all Christendom. Navarre is also useful for those seeking to reach France by sea, as it is fairly close enough to Vreizh, and the mouth of the Loire. Asturias One of the many ancient Visigothic kingdoms to survive the Islamic invasions of the 8th century, Asturias now sees itself as the champion of Christianity in Iberia against the dark forces of Islam. Galicia This windswept and almost forgotten land tucked away in the northwestern corner of Iberia is often believed by some Christians to be the land where James the apostle of Jesus Christ lies buried. Whatever the truth, it has not just become a site for pilgrimage, but an important waypoint, as its harbours can be used to reach Ireland in the far north at Mhumhan agus Laighin. *Bonus card: Missionaries Aragon One of the richest lands of all northern Spain, Aragon is actually a kingdom by its own right, capable of supporting a large number of people within its rulers' demesnes. *Tribute: 20 Leon Along with Asturias, Leon forms the other half of Christian Spain. Douro To the extreme west lies Douro, the capital of the newly established County of Portugal centred around the city of Guimarães. The counts of Portugal have great ambitions, but it is not guaranteed that their designs may see the light of day. Denia and Malaga Formerly loyal subjects of the Umayyads, this land has now been split in half by the warring Muslim clans of Denia and Valencia. Alentejo Although devastated by warfare between Christian and Muslim, this land has good potential if a ruler is strong enough to re-establish law and order within its borders. Toledo Despite its barren heartland, Toledo continues to be a bone of contention between Christian and Muslim alike, in no small reason due to the fact that it is the border between both factions and religions, and the city of Toledo, despite its barren surroundings, is also one of the most significant cities in Spain. *Bonus card: Boom — Metal Seville This land of plenty is the beating heart of Islamic Spain, and is one of the richest provinces of all Europe. Granada The main stronghold of the Muslim Moors, Granada however may well be seeing the best of its days coming to an end. The political instability of the Moorish caliphate is increasing day by day, with the Emir finding it harder to marshall his people under his banner. *Strategic resource: Horses Category:CtW Category:Atlas